Clock Tower Reborn
It has been a long time since the last couple of children were adopted into the Barrow family. In fact, it's been forever since the family adopted more than one child. But this time they chose three. Three children. And because of this, they have thrown a party for the three to get them used to the new mansion they're going to be living in. At once, it all seems peaceful. Until, of course, something happens. But who knows, maybe it's nothing. Dear Patron, It has been a long time since we last talked, has it not? I'm excited to tell you about the three new children we've brought into our life. We invite you to a large reunion to celebrate their birthdays. Come along, please. We don't want all this great food going to waste, do we? And anyway, you should meet them. They are all very good children. And though it's only been two days since we did first adopt them, they have stolen my heart. Please, do come to see them. This will be a fun and enjoyable time at the Barrows Mansion. RSVP, please. Love, Mary Rose Reed. ---This Is What The Letter Said Rules: *There will be no godplay. You cannot simply fly away or spawn yourself a gun or something. *This is a horror camp. You cannot (based on the game itself) fight back, since there are no weapons in the house. There ARE, however, evasion points you can use to get away from trouble. Hiding is key. *Items are a key thing to the game. Do not steal an item from someone without their permission. *Do not harm other players unless there's some form of plot development behind it. Don't randomly say 'OMGLEE I'M A KILLER RAWR' and stab someone. *Do not complain if you die. This camp is fair. Don't say it's not. *I can remove you from signups if I think you're gonna godplay. Sign Ups: Name - Stereotype - Username *CLOSED* The Children #Julian- The Observant Gymnast- Zoom #Jennifer - The Helpless Girl - Dra {To keep story progression if anyone gets stuck} #James - The Disturbed One - BlazeHead 51 {C}The Guests #Katelyn, The Childish and Witty Girl, SinsMakePeople #Lucy-The shy Bookworm-OMGDP #Rex - The dragon fanatic - WDR #Tweek - The Jittery Caffine Addict - TheEvilOctorock #Clementine - The Flower Obsessed - Blaineley #Maxwell, the Snarky Nerd - Mr. E #Kevin - The Crazy Clown - Sunsummer7 #Kristen, the Emotionless Wallflower - Sunslicer2 #Jacob - The Practical Joker - OHF Prechat: Everyone is outside on a front lawn, waiting for Mary to welcome them inside. Katelyn: I hope Mary's here. I didn't come here for nothing! Rex: *staring at the house intensely* Tweek: I'm not even sure why I came here *sip's coffee*. Jennifer: Mary should be here soon. She told the kids to stay outside to comfort the guests. Rex: something feels off, but I can't put my finger on it *continues to stare at the house* Clementine: Ooh, nice flowers! *Smells a flower* Mmm! Rex: *snaps fingers* I figured it out! This house doesn't have any dragon carvings *sad look on face* Lucy:Hello.... Kevin: Nice house you got here. Katelyn: *Obviously Excited* Hi! Lucy:*Looks at Everyone Around her* Hmmm Katelyn: *To Lucy* You okay? Lucy:yeah I'm fine.. I don't know anyone here.. Katelyn: Me too. Let's start with what's your name? Lucy:My name is Lucy..what is yours.. Katelyn: *Smiles* Katelyn, spelled K a t e l y n. Lucy:Cool :3 this place is huge... Katelyn: I know, right? Lucy: I can't wait ... :D Mary: 'Welcome everyone. I hope you've met the children by now. Anyway, I welcome you into our home. Meet me in the dining room in the grand hall for our big ceremony! *opens doors to the Barrows Mansion* Day One: ''Nothing can really be accessed right now in the mansion. Everyone is limited to the grand hall at this moment in time. Just chat along. Dining Room: A huge dining table is inside. A chandelier is above you, hanging and lighting up the room. Mary stands inside, socializing with the guests. Katelyn: This is so cool! Jennifer: Isn't it neat? Mary is very rich. Katelyn: I know right? Lucy:*walks in* Wow nice... Clementine: I like those flowers! *Points to a vase with flowers in it* Katelyn: I'm hungry... 'Mary: '''Everyone, this is Jennifer, Julian, and James. These three are my children. Lucy:*waves too Jennifer Julian and James* Katelyn: Hi, Jennifer! Hi, Julian! Hi, James! Lucy: Yeah hello *covers left eye* Katelyn: You okay, Lucy? Lucy: Yeah (her left eye is red if u dont belive me go too my userpage) Katelyn: Oh, just checking. (That's so cool. :DD) '''Mary: '*stands on table* Yes, well, this is all very exciting. I'm happy to have everyone here! The Lights suddenly flicker. Mary looks up at her chandelier and screams. It detatches and falls straight down to the table. The room, now darkened, forces everyone to leave the room in panic. Is Mary dead, or did she jump out of the way? Hallway A: Several areas are here. A bathroom, a living room, and a kitchen. The kitchen, however, is currently locked. Living Room (1): Couches and other sorts of items remain inside. There is a note on the ground. Jennifer: What's this? *picks up note* *A note has been added to the '''handbook. You can locate the handbook on the talk page. The Couch: Search the couch. The Dresser: Inspect the dresser. Bathroom: A toilet, a sink, and a shower. The Toilet: Got gas? The Sink: Something's been lodged inside. The Shower: The curtain is pulled over it. Care to take a look? Death Chart Key